


A Warm Place

by kkomimaki



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Frottage, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkomimaki/pseuds/kkomimaki
Summary: Skwisgaar's goal is simple and completely attainable: just go to the fucking bathroom.(alternatively, Ahhh Piss Noooo)
Relationships: Skwisgaar Skwigelf/Toki Wartooth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	A Warm Place

Skwisgaar needs to fucking piss. He has one goal, one straight path to follow, and nothing is going to stop him. Beelining down the dizzyingly long halls of Mordhaus to the bathroom, he doesn’t take the time like usual to look at every screw and scuff on the metallic walls surrounding him as he goes, and he certainly is not going to stop for someone like-

“Toki?” 

The rhythm guitarist has just thrown himself out of his bedroom to the right of Skwisgaar and planted himself in the most optimal position for a traffic collision. Skwisgaar only has time to say his name before their chests smash together and bounce off each other, leaving Skwisgaar doubled over and gasping for air. Toki and his chest of steel are, of course, mostly upright and unharmed.

“Skwisgaar! Skwisgaar, I needs your help! Really fast, right now, it ams super importants!” Despite it all, he seems to have had some wind knocked out of his stupid steel chest and is heaving each word out with a good bit of effort.

“Euugghh.. Toki.. Why ams you-”

“Right fucking nows!” 

“I have to-” Skwisgaar coughs a bit, “-fuckin’ takes a piss can you-”

“Come _on_!” Toki grabs him by the biceps, probably bruising them up, and pushes him backward into the bedroom. While Skwisgaar is wobbling back to Earth in the middle of Toki’s bedroom, the other man slams the chamber door shut and locks it. Bewilderingly, Toki is straight back to handling him like a piece of meat, and now he’s being turned roughly to face the desk at his left. There’s all sorts of stupid Toki shit strewn across it, a couple toy airplanes and bottles of glue, sugar free candy bags, needles and thread, shitty drawings, and..

“Eugh, Toki, is ‘dat your sock whats you jack offs into and-”

Toki jolts, harshly spinning him in a complete 180 , “No! Not ‘dat, Skwisgaar, looks, um, something broke in.. In the books holder, I puts it over there for yous, look there!”

“Toki, you dildo, I don’t gives a shit, I needs to _piss_ ,” Skwisgaar strains to find something that could be broken; for all he knows, the model ship and each and every book could be fucked up, “I don’t even knows what I ams lookings for, so, uh, ja, I’m leavings.”

“Oh, Skwisgaar, no, turns-” Toki whines, and struggles with something behind Skwisgaar, something shuffling against the brick floor, “turns around!”

So he does. Toki’s standing there with no pants on, boots thrown aside, and his prick starting to strain against his little pink briefs. Jesus, what a hamfisted way to rope Skwisgaar into fucking him. Not just this, but the sick little bastard must get off on throwing him around like that just now. Though, Skwisgaar isn’t exactly turned off, per se. He just _really_ needs to get to the bathroom.

“Toki, ‘dat’s _really_ cools and suspisrings and everything,” he almost sneers, then he just starts to shout, “but I needs to fucking piss!”

Toki proudly ignores him, stepping up and invading his personal space. Skwisgaar wants to step back and run to the bathroom, leave the guy standing in his room all hard in his stupid little undies, but the way he’s looking up at him through his lashes is kind of _sickening_. In a good way, of course; like cough syrup, making his knees go a bit jello-y, and he wants to cup his face and pull him closer. There’s a fight between the pressure in his lower abdomen and his slowly rising cock, and the cock wins when Toki puts his hands up against his sides and feels upward, bringing them up and over his shoulders, and clasping them behind his neck.

“Fucking Toki..” Skwisgaar cranes his head down and smashes their lips together with almost excruciating force. He’s not actually that excited to do it, he tells himself, he’s just in a rush.

Toki’s been learning to keep up with Skwisgaar’s force while exerting his own, slowly but surely. He pushes back against the other’s skull, sliding his upper lip into the space between Skwisgaar’s own lips, and pushes his crotch forward for friction.

“Nghh, woah,” Skwisgaar steps them backwards and to the side, thinks Toki’s just rutting up against him a little too hard, but then the backs of his knees hit the bed. That’s where Toki was guiding them, Skwisgaar realizes, before he’s pushed onto his back and mounted with incredible speed.

Skwisgaar also realizes he still really needs to fucking pee.

“Toki..” he sighs and watches attentively as the other man leans forward, propping himself up with hands on either side of Skwisgaar’s head. Finally Toki begins to grind downward, trying his best to mind Skwisgaar’s balls. His hair, looking unusually healthy and detangled (Toki was definitely planning this), falls down his shoulders in waves and the ends brush across Skwisgaar’s shoulders. Up and down, up and down, tickling him with each downward stroke Toki gives; everything is driving him fucking crazy in more ways than one. The pressure rubbing across his length is great, wonderful even, and watching Toki try to keep his face stoic and manly as it reddens with pleasure is just as nice.

But the fullness in his bladder makes him feel like bursting in a bad way, and he has to do something real fucking soon if he doesn’t want to piss himself. You know, like a little bitch.

“Eugh- fuck, Toki!” he shouts suddenly, wrenching his eyes shut as all the movement ceases, “I needs to fucking piss, you dildo, I told yous this alreadies!” He’s about to start fighting, and expects Toki to freak the fuck out in response, but he’s being held down with the force of something like two or three vikings before he can even try to sit up. He starts again, “Toki? I ams going to leaves now, gots to go fuckin’ piss _right now_ , fucks you, bye-”

“So thens why don’t yous piss your fuckin’ pants, right here, huh!?” Toki shouts suddenly, face still flushed and eyebrows knitted together. It’s with a feeling of humiliation and a bit of dread that Skwisgaar realizes Toki’s cock is jumping at the thought of him doing that. Right there. Underneath him. Toki takes the words right out of his mouth and sneers, drawing it out mockingly, “ _likes a little bitch._ ”

There’s something building up in the back of Skwisgaar’s throat, like he wants to cry, but it’s just utter contempt building up back there. He tries to groan it out, but he’s horrified to find he can only whine, like a little bitch, and throw his head to the side, also like a little bitch. Fortunately for Toki, he knows he’s gotten what he wants when Skwisgaar doesn’t just throw him onto the floor and dart out of the room.

The crinkle of the waterproof mattress protector underneath the two of them is suddenly loud as ever when Toki grabs Skwisgaar by the chin and yanks--hard--so that they’re making eye contact. Once Skwisgaar settles a bit, Toki starts grinding his hips downward again, agonizingly and crushingly hard. He’s urging him to just let it go, lowering his head down to kiss Skwisgaar’s neck in encouragement, whispering “go ahead."

It takes some hardening up, literally and figuratively, before Skwisgaar’s brain can command the floodgates to open. Involuntarily, his cock throbs, and he finally relaxes. Catching Toki on a downward stroke, licking a stripe up Skwisgaar’s throat, he lets it go. To some kind of dismay, the relief is almost orgasmic, and he moans quite loudly as the warmth spreads throughout the front of his jeans. Toki’s breathing hard, sucking a mark into the side of his throat as the man underneath pisses all over them both. He can feel his face and ears burning like hell, too.

To their surprise, it’s not over. As it begins to pool underneath them, Toki is starting to moan and lick at Skwisgaar’s throat like a cat. His grip on Toki’s hips has to be bruising by now.

“Fuck, Toki, fuck, it’s...” Skwisgaar can’t finish that sentence, as the last bit gushes out along with all the air in his lungs. He has to rub his damp thighs together for a bit just to relieve some more tension, and now that that’s over, he needs to fucking cum.

Skwisgaar swears in whatever language fits best as Toki mewls and ruts against the muggy denim of his jeans. He figures they need to get closer, as close as possible, so he physically stops Toki, lifting his hips up so he can unbutton his gross jeans and pull his prick out. Freeballing at least meant he didn’t have to ruin any expensive underwear like this. Toki is evidently smart enough when he’s fucking, so he pulls his underpants down on his own, cock flying up against his stomach.

“Spit.” Skwisgaar is holding a hand up under Toki’s chin, waiting for him to follow through. He obeys, spitting and wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand. Evidently, once you piss yourself, you get to be in control. Skwisgaar adds his own to the palm of his hand, and uses his other hand to lead Toki’s hips down by his asscheek.

Their cocks meet again, this time completely unclothed and a bit sticky from the urine. Skwisgaar is only acutely aware of the smell by the time he brings his spit-containing hand down to their cocks, spreading it around and finally gripping the two together. Toki bucks forward involuntarily, the slide making Skwisgaar’s breath hitch and catch in his throat. They continue like this, Toki thrusting forward into Skwisgaar’s grip fervently.

“Mm, Skwis, feelsogood, gotstocum,” Toki slurs. He bumps his chin into Skwisgaar’s slightly before smashing their lips together, and he wastes no time shoving his tongue harshly into the other’s mouth. He can feel it moving around wildly in there, like Toki can’t control it when he’s this close. He’s barreling to the finish, too, as Toki weaves a hand into Skwisgaar’s hair and tugs at his scalp.

The kiss doesn’t break as Toki cums; things only get sloppier and spittier once Toki’s yelling and moaning into Skwisgaar’s mouth, making more mess between them. The warmth everywhere makes it hard to breathe, and the friction of their cocks sliding together like this makes it even harder. He’s nearly there, and it’s painful how hard he is.

Toki pulls his head back with a grunt, buries his head in Skwisgaar’s shoulder and bites a little as he rides out his orgasm. Even after it’s over, he’s thrusting forward continuously and painfully for Skwisgaar, making sure he gets to the end too.

Skwisgaar’s eyes wrench closed and he scratches his blunt nails down Toki’s hip as his orgasm hits, mouth open against Toki’s head, and now he’s yelling too as he spills over onto their chests and his hand. _Thank fuck for these thick walls_.

“ _Toki_ , Toki, fuck,” he groans as his head gets impossibly light and his hips buck up once more. Toki finally slumps over him, boneless and sticky now as well, sighing happily as he traps all their fluids between them. It pisses Skwisgaar off just a little bit.

\--

“Yous fucking gross, Toki.”

Toki doesn’t say anything; he’s pulling his jeans back over dampened, soiled underwear and further proving his point.

“..You know ‘dat?” Skwisgaar waits just a few more beats, rolls his eyes, and then he’s out the door, shuffling sidelong as fast as he can to the shower. He needs a good shower, needs to do some laundry, and then he’s going to go have a long hard think about his fucking priorities.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to me. kudos/comments are appreciated


End file.
